Kellan ( Immortal)
http://onespark.wikia.com/wiki/Kellan_(Immortal) Kellan born in March 15,1985 (pronouced Kell-en) 'is a Human/Immortal who was cursed purposly by 'Etain' and Aron. ' Background Kellan was born in Mexico City,Mexico. His adoptive mother raised him and his half brother until he was two an a half years old. His father (John Lutz) ''eventually gained full custody of Smith and took both of his sons to live with him in British Columbia,Canada. That's were the two boys spent the remaining years of their childhood. Eventually John began beating the kids. He had a illness that caused to have random outburst. Which lead on to abuse. The house seemed like a living hell to Kellan. Every word his father said he learned to obey it. At the age six Kellan lost his hearing in his left ear. His father had been the fault. It was a previous stab to the child's ear with a straw. Kellan regained himself by teaching himself sign languge from books. And even began teaching kids at school. The living hell would come to an end when the house was reported for suspcious behavior. Someone alliged that screaming and crying were coming from kids . But none of the neighbors had reported a thing from many years. Around this time Smith had already dissapeared. When Kellan heard the small talk he escaped just in time. Making himself a missing child for seven years. Personality In danger with war he triggered a different state of thinking. Even though he was forced to think of plans he still showed a sensitive side to his safety. It is normal for abused people to fill the need of never being alone. Or always being alone. Sometimes he refrains from emotion. While kissing Kellan lacks the enjoyment and focuses on making the person happy. He doesn't know how it fills to have pleasure. Thinking that this part of life isn't for him. Many believe him to be cold hearted. Sometimes he comes off that way. For those who know him it's otherwise. Appereance His eyes are almond shapped and the color is a soft ocean blue. The rims are like the waves. His lashes are long and match the shade of sand.Kellan's lips are well shaped. He bits on them when he is in deep thought or when he his fustrated. His teeth are white and seem to be lined perfectly.Well built arms and legs like his father. Both long and muscular. He could have easily been a swimmer. Freckles are scattered across his body in various places. Mostly on his back. Trivia #''Kellan is deaf. #''Kellan proposed to Ashley on their second year of dating. But Ashley rejected becasue he was drunk.'' #''Kellan always wears a ring his birth mother gave to his father.'' #''He taste any food he cooks before serving it.'' #''Ashley and Kellan once lived together for three years. But Kellan moved out because of a disagreement. '' #''Kellan #2 actually found Kellan on the roads of Oregon.'' #''Kellan's left leg have small markings, were the tattoo from Ariadne and his (almost) commentment remain.'' #''He was a "missing child" for six years. Until he applyed himself in to highschool at the age of seventeen. Many people wanted to here his story. And this is how he offically became known as Kellan Lutz.''